mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Последний день зимы
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Спайк, проснись, просыпайся! Сегодня - последний день зимы! :Спайк: Что? А? Мама? :Сумеречная Искорка: Последний день зимы! :Спайк: Ты - не мама. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, завтра первый день весны, поэтому все пони в Понивилле идут на субботник. Помоги мне собраться! :Спайк: Субботник? Кто устраивает субботник? Разве они не используют магию, чтобы просто поменять время года? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, Спайк. Изначально, в Понивилле жили земные пони. Они никогда не использовали магию, чтобы прощаться с зимой. Это - традиция. Ах. :Спайк: Это же смешно. Никакой магии, тьфу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Итак, давай посмотрим: Шарф - есть, седло - есть, сапоги - есть, Спайк, который отказывается просыпаться и помогать мне - тоже есть. Хорошо. Я такая организованная, я готова! Ранняя пташка! Ох, наверное ещё слишком рано. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух-ты, какие жилеты приготовила Рарити. Голубые для команды погоды, зелёные команды растения и коричневые для команды животные. Интересно, какой жилет достанется мне? :Спайк: Ну, я возьму голубой жилет, он того же цвета, что и моё одеяло. По-моему, оно зовёт меня: -"Спайк, Спайк, иди спать!" :Мэр: Спасибо всем пони за то, что собрались в столь ранний час. Нам нужна помощь каждого жителя Понивилля, чтобы встретить весну. :пони: Ура! Ура! :Мэр: Итак, мы разделились на команды и у каждой свои жилеты. Давайте сделаем всё, чтобы побить рекорд прошлого года и проститься с зимой! :пони: Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, это здорово! :Мэр: Внимание всем! Выберите капитана команды и принимайтесь за дело! :пони: Да! Да! Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? Ах. Что делать? Куда мне идти? Какую команду выбрать? А чем будет заниматься каждая пони? :Сумеречная Искорка: Все пони разошлись по командам, а мне что делать? Куда мне идти? Ох. :Радуга Дэш: Итак, команда, вы готовы к работе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: О, привет, Искорка. Как дела? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь? :Радуга Дэш: Отправляю одну из своих подчинённых вернуть птиц, улетевших зимовать на юг. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Можно я помогу? Вдруг я смогу расчистить небо? :Радуга Дэш: А-а-а... М-м-м... :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно. Нет крыльев. :Радуга Дэш: Прости, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Здорово. Что теперь делать? :Спайк: Не знаю как ты, а я собираюсь вздремнуть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдём, Спайк, это - серьёзное задание. Зима должна уступить место весне и я намерена выполнить свою часть... как смогу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, пожалуйста, скажи, что я могу хоть чем-нибудь тебе помочь. :Рарити: Не хочешь помочь нам мастерить самые красивые гнёзда для птиц по всём Понивилле? :Сумеречная Искорка: Гнёзда? :Рарити: Ну, да. Когда команда погоды доставит птиц с юга, им понадобится место где жить и выводить птенцов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух-ты, Рарити, это гнездо очень красивое. :Рарити: Ох, спасибо тебе большое. Попробуешь свои силы в плетении гнёзд? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хотела бы, да! А с чего я могу начать? :Рарити: Итак, сейчас... э-э-э, возьми тот ту солому и вот тот овёс и ещё немного веток. Теперь, положи их сюда, да. Возьми ленточку, да. Ой, нет-нет, не сюда. Да, вставляй туда. Э-э, но будь осторожна. Нет-нет-нет, думаю уже хватит. О, нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот! По-моему, похоже на... твоё... Не совсем. :Спайк: Это гнездо надо спрятать подальше. :Рарити: О, Спайк, ха-ха-ха. Всё не так плохо. Может быть, птицы смогут использовать его как... :Спайк: ...как сарай? :Рарити: Спайк! Всё в порядке, просто оно грубовато по краям. Давай, я тебе помогу. Давай завяжем эту ленточку... И если мы вынем отсюда эти палки... И изменим форму, то получится очень даже хорошо... :Спайк: Мы её потеряли. :Рарити: Вот так, так, ха-ха. :Пинки Пай: Приве-е-ет, Искорка-а-а! И-и-и! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух-ты, Пинки Пай, ты великолепно катаешься, ты катаешься лучше всех моих друзей. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо, Искорка. Я начала кататься на коньках с самого детства. С тех пор, когда я ещё была маленькая Пинки. Это как-то само вышло. Наверное поэтому меня и попросили заняться озером. Я разрезаю лёд на озере своими коньками и когда сюда прибудет команда погоды, им не составит труда разбить его. :Сумеречная Искорка: Умно. Когда толстый лёд начнёт таять, он легче разломается по линиям. Что же, у тебя ещё много работы: в Понивилле не одно озеро. :Пинки Пай: Ха! А то я не знаю. Эй, Искорка, не хочешь мне помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: А я смогу? :Пинки Пай: Давай, надевай эти коньки. Уверена, что ты справишься. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. :Пинки Пай: Ура-а! Ха-ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... Вообще-то... Если хорошенько подумать... :Спайк: О чём ты говоришь? Ты же говорила, что хочешь помочь. :Пинки Пай: Хе-хей! :Спайк: А теперь выходи на лёд! :Сумеречная Искорка: А! А! А! :Пинки Пай: Искорка, смотри на лёд! :Сумеречная Искорка: А-а-а! :Пинки Пай: А-а-а! :Спайк: А-а-а! :Пинки Пай: Бр-р-р! :Спайк: Ха-ха-ха, это потрясающе, Искорка! Потрясающая грация! Хи-хи-хи! :Пинки Пай: Искорка, для первого раза ты неплохо справилась. Уверена, мой первый раз был таким же сногсшибательным, как и твой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Пинки Пай: А... Нет. :Спайк: Хи-хи-хи. :Пинки Пай: Но тебе ведь стало легче? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе, да, наверное... :Пинки Пай: Ты знаешь, мне кажется, тебе лучше твёрдо стоять копытами на земле. О, знаю! Ты можешь помочь Флаттершай с её животными. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что же, я хорошо справляюсь с животными. Да! Я помогу ей. :Пинки Пай: Эм... Это... Так держать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да-а-а! Ах. :Флаттершай: Просыпайтесь, маленькие сони. Надеюсь, вы хорошо поспали этой зимой и вам снились хорошие сны, но пора вставать: весна на дворе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, как мило. :Флаттершай: Они и вправду милые. Это моя любимая работа за весь год: я могу увидеть маленьких друзей после зимней спячки. :Спайк: А-а-а... Что такое "спячка"? :Флаттершай: Это такой длинный долгий сон. :Спайк: Долгий сон? :Флаттершай: Да. Просыпайтесь, мои малютки. Животные часто впадают в зимнюю спячку, чтобы сберечь энергию и меньше есть. :Спайк: Мне очень нравится эта зимняя спячка. Ну... кроме того, что во сне есть нельзя. :Флаттершай: Ох. Вы только посмотрите на эти норки и берлоги! Я переживаю, что не смогу разбудить всех животных до наступления весны. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу тебе помочь, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Правда? Это было бы так чудесно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что же... Давай начнём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Приве-ет? Просыпайтесь, малыши, где бы вы ни были. Весна уже близко. Интересно, я уже много зверушек разбудила? А-а-ах! Змеи! Змеи-змеи-змеи-змеи-змеи! Ах! Ох! У-у-у! :Флаттершай: Доброе утро, друзья. :Спайк: Фу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Прощаться с зимой и встречать весну оказывается непросто. :Спайк: Точно! Потому что нет магии. Почему бы тебе не использовать магию? И всё получится! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, Спайк, я должна справиться без магии. В Понивилле никогда не использовали магию, чтобы проститься с зимой. :Спайк: Но и ты здесь раньше тоже не жила. Подумай, насколько быстрее они бы справились с твоей помощью. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нет. Нет! Я найду способ помочь моим друзьям не используя магию. Ух. :Эпплджек: Толкай, Карамелька! Вот так, Тыковка. Я знаю, что это непросто, но вы молодцы! Ху-ху! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Эпплджек. Как работается? :Эпплджек: Просто отлично. Начинать всегда сложно, но сейчас всё пойдёт быстрее. Мы не можем начать сажать растения и поливать их, пока не уберём все сугробы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы хотела помочь тебе. :Эпплджек: Ну... Ну я... Я не знаю... :Сумеречная Искорка: Дай мне шанс. :Эпплджек: Что же, я никогда не отказываюсь от помощи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух. Ох. Ох. :Спайк: Ты только подумай, чтобы сделать всё намного быстрее при помощи твоей магии :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу использовать заклинание жизни. Ну... Ладно. :Эпплджек: Хм, а она очень сильная для маленькой пони. :Спайк: Вот и умница, прислушалась ко мне. :Эпплджек: Не понимаю, что всё это значит. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, о, о! Помедленнее, помедленнее! Ах. Ах! :Спайк: Ох. А-а-а! :Эпплджек: Что происходит? Что ты сделала? Ты использовала магию, так ведь? :Эпплджек: Ты что, Искорка? Ты использовала магию? :Спайк: Во, даёт! Ты веришь в это? :Эпплджек: Искорка, это так не делается. Тем более, на моей ферме. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, да... Я... Я просто хотела... Ох. :Спайк: Ну хватит, Искорка, выходи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я всё испортила. :Спайк: Ну, ты много всего умеешь делать, просто у тебя не получилось гнездо, ты не умеешь кататься на коньках и будить животных. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо тебе большое, что поддержал меня. :Спайк: Для этого я и здесь, подружка. :Эпплджек: Радуга! Ваша команда должна как можно быстрее растопить снег на земле и на деревьях. :Радуга Дэш: Есть! :Флаттершай: Не надо, иначе вы затопите норки животных, которые ещё не успели проснуться. :Радуга Дэш: Есть! :Эпплджек: Я же сказала, Радуга, этот снег должен растаять немедленно. :Флаттершай: Нет, подождите немного. :Радуга Дэш: Ну, ладно... :Эпплджек: Вперёд! :Флаттершай: Стой! :Эпплджек: Вперёд! :Флаттершай: Стой! :Эпплджек: ВПЕРЁД! :Флаттершай: СТОЙ! :Радуга Дэш: Ох. Я устала от вас! :Мэр: Ох. Не понимаю, из-за чего вы так ругаетесь. Из-за таких же споров мы не успели проводить зиму в прошлом году. И в позапрошлом году. И за год до этого. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я слышу "не успели"? :Мэр: Я надеялась на то, что моя речь вдохновит вас и вы справитесь лучше, чем в прошлом году, но сейчас я вижу, что в этом году мы опоздаем ещё больше. Вы посмотрите на это безобразие: лёд на озере разрезали слишком большими кусками и его невозможно растопить Дизайнер гнёзд отстаёт от графика. Нам нужно несколько сотен, а готово всего одно. :Рарити: А-а-а! :Мэр: И я уже не говорю про облака в небе и сосульки на деревьях. Ох, это не к добру! :Эпплджек: А если мы не успеем посеять зёрна, не будет урожая. :Радуга Дэш: Успокойся, Эпплджек, мы растопим этот снег как можно быстрее. :Флаттершай: Нет, не надо! Животных надо будить медленно. :Большой Маки: Э-э, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Что, Карамелька опять потерял семена? Это так? :Большой Маки: Ну... Да. :Рэйнбоушайн: Ах. Дитзи Ду случайно улетела на север, чтобы вернуть птиц с юга. :Радуга Дэш: Ох. Ну о чём она думала? Она ничему не научилась с прошлого года, когда улетела на запад. :Мэр: Ну-ка, прекратите. У нас нет времени на споры. Уже почти закат и весна опять опоздает. Очередной год скандала и позора. Жаль, что мы не стали организованнее. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Спайк, принеси мой блокнот и список, быстро! :Спайк: Да, мэм! :Сумеречная Искорка: Послушайте меня, все! Сто-оп! Тихо. Простите. Я знаю, что вы все хотите закончить работу вовремя, но ссоры нам не помогут. Нужен план действий. И это занятие как раз для меня! :Мэр: Глазам своим не верю! Весна пришла вовремя! И мы должны благодарить за это тебя. Если бы не твои организаторские способности... :Большой Маки: Ей, да-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы сделали это вместе. :Мэр: Ты помогла всем командам. У нас для тебя особенный жилет. Ты получаешь звание организатора! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, я не знаю что сказать... Спасибо вам всем! :Мэр: Пользуясь своими полномочиями, я объявляю зиму закрытой вовремя! :Все пони: Ура! :Эпплджек: Спайк будет очень удивлён, когда растает этот последний кусок льда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая принцесса Селестия, проводы зимы стали особенным событием моей жизни в Понивилле. Это событие помогло мне понять, что каждая пони обладает особенным талантом и если будешь терпеливым, то талант обязательно проявится. А ещё друзья всегда помогут выполнить любую работу. Как тебе, Спайк? Спа-айк? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, Спайк. |-| Английская стенограмма = :crickets :Spike: snore :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Spike, wake up. Wake up, wake up, it's Winter Wrap Up day! :Spike: Huh? Mommy? :Twilight Sparkle: Winter Wrap Up! :Spike: You're not mommy. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, the first day of spring is tomorrow, so every pony in Ponyville needs to clean up winter. Now help me get ready. :Spike: Clean up winter? Who cleans up winter? Don't they just use magic to change the seasons like they do in Canterlot? :Twilight Sparkle: No Spike, Ponyville was started by Earth ponies, so for hundreds of years they've never used magic to clean up winter. It's traditional. sigh :Spike: It's ridiculous. No magic... Fuh. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's see: scarf, check; saddle, check; boots, check; Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep, check. It's a good thing I'm so organized, I'm ready. Bright and early. Oh... maybe a little too early. :Twilight Sparkle: Those must be the team vests Rarity designed. Blue for the weather team, green for the plant team, and tan for the animal team. I wonder which team vest I'll be wearing. :Spike: I'll take a blue vest, same color as my blanket, which I think I hear calling my name. "Spike! Spike! Come to bed!" Ugh, it's too early. :Mayor Mare: Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring. :cheer :Mayor Mare: Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever! :cheer :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, this is so exciting. :Mayor Mare: Alright everypony, find your team leader, and let's get galloping! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh gosh, where should I go? I'm not sure where I fit in. What exactly does everypony do? :Dash ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Pie ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play :Applejack ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :Sparkle ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::How can I help? I'm new, you see ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash ::–is here! :Choir ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins ::And clearing all the gloomy skies ::To let the sunshine in ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow :Dash and Pinkie Pie ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice :Rarity ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below :Fluttershy ::We welcome back the southern birds :and Rarity ::So their families can grow! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack ::No easy task to clear the ground ::Plant our tiny seeds ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks ::Colorful flowers too ::We must work so very hard :Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest ::It's just so much to do! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Choir ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face ::How will I do without my magic ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony belongs to a team. What should I'' do? Where should ''I go? :Rainbow Dash: Alright team, you're clear for takeoff. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, hey Twilight, what's up? :Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? :Rainbow Dash: Sending off one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the winter. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, can I help? How about if I help clear out the clouds? :Rainbow Dash: Um... :Twilight Sparkle: Right. No wings. :Rainbow Dash: Sorry, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Great, now what do we do? :Spike: I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be nappin'. snore :Twilight Sparkle: Come on Spike, this is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up, and I'm determined to do my part. Somehow. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, please tell me there's something, anything I can help you with. :Rarity: Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests? :Twilight Sparkle: Birds' nests? :Rarity: Why yes. When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity, that one's really beautiful. :Rarity: Oh why, thank you most sincerely. Would you like to try your hoof at a nest? :Twilight Sparkle: Would I? Yes! Where do I begin? :Rarity: Okay. Now... uh, take some of that straw and hay over there, and a little bit of branch. Now, weave them through there, yes. Uh, take some ribbon, yes, oh uh, n... not there, oooh, yes, uh, tuck it in over there, uh but be careful not to... I don't know I guess that would do... oh dear. :Twilight Sparkle: There! It looks just like... yours. Oh my. :Spike: That nest needs to be condemned. :Rarity: Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a... :Spike: An outhouse? :Rarity: Spike. It's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this, mumbling :Twilight Sparkle: Hw... :Spike: I think we lost her. :Rarity: Ah, and we need to weave the string... :Pinkie Pie: Hellooooooo, Twilight! Wheeeeeeee! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Pinkie Pie, you're quite the skater. Probably the best skater I've ever seen. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks Twilight, I've been doing this since I was an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Pinkie. Just comes natural. Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer. I cut lines in the lakes with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as pie. :Twilight Sparkle: How clever. When the thick ice begins to melt, it'll break along the lines. Well, you sure have a lot of work ahead of you, there's quite a few lakes in Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Ha, tell me about it. Hey, Twilight, wanna help me out? :Twilight Sparkle: Would I? :Pinkie Pie: Come on, put on those skates over there. I bet you'll be a natural too. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Yaaaaay! cheers :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... maybe on second thought. :Spike: What are you talking about? You said you wanted to be helpful. :Pinkie Pie: Yippie! :Spike: Now get out there. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, whoa, wow... :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, steer! Steer! :Twilight Sparkle: Yaaaaa! :Pinkie Pie: Oh boy... :screams :Spike: Pwuh. :Pinkie Pie: blips :Spike: Ha ha, you are a natural, Twilight. A natural disaster. laughter :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Pinkie Pie: No. :Spike: chuckles :Pinkie Pie: But did I make you feel better? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess. :Pinkie Pie: I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hoofs on the ground. I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters. :Twilight Sparkle: Well... I'm pretty good with little animals. Yeah, I'll go help her. :Pinkie Pie: Uh... it's, ah, that a-way. :Twilight Sparkle: Yaaaaaa! :Spike: chuckles :Fluttershy: Wake up, little sleepy heads. Hope you had some wonderful dreams and restful hibernation, but it's time to get up now, spring is coming. :Hedgehogs: yawn :Twilight Sparkle: Awww, how cute. :Fluttershy: Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again. :Spike: Uh, what's "hibernation"? :Fluttershy: It's like a long sleep. :Spike: Long sleep? :Fluttershy: Yes. rings Wake up, little porcupines. Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food. :Spike: I definitely like the idea of hibernation, uh, except for the "eat less food" part. :Porcupines: yawn yelp :Fluttershy: Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens? I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'll help, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: You will? Oh, that would be wonderful. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's start there. :rings :Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming. rings I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken. :Snakes: hiss :Twilight Sparkle: Waaa! Snakes! Snakes! scream Ugh! grunt scream Ugh! :Fluttershy: Good morning, friends. :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Twilight Sparkle: sigh All this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks. :Spike: Right, because there's no magic. Why don't you just use magic, Twilight, and get it done the right way? :Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike, I have to do it the traditional way. Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter. :Spike: Well, they never had you here before, either. Think how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic. :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no! I'm gonna find some other way that I can help out if it kills me. grunt :Applejack: Keep pushin', Caramel. That's it, Bumpkin. I know it's hard work, but you guys are doin' great. Yee-haw! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Applejack. How's everything going? :Applejack: Oh, just dandy. Little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to clear ya hear. We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' until we git all these heap a' snow high-tailed outta here. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd like to help. :Applejack: Well, I... I dunno Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Just give me a chance. :Applejack: Well, I never turn down a hard worker, but... :Twilight Sparkle: struggle Ugh... struggle Ugh... gasp :Spike: Think of how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic. :Twilight Sparkle: I could use a come-to-life spell. Hwww... Here goes... :Applejack: Hmm. She's awful strong for such a little pony. :Spike: That's my girl, following my advice. :Applejack: And what in tarnation does that mean? :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Uh-oh. Slow down. Slow down! :Spike: yelp :Spike and Applejack: Whoa-oa-oa! :Applejack: What's going on? Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you? :Applejack: Nuts, Twilight, you used magic. :Spike: The nerve. Can you believe her? :Applejack: That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on MAH farm. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, see, I just wanted to... whine :Spike: Come on, Twilight. Come on out. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm a winter mess up. :Spike: Well you're good at a lot of things, just not nest-making, ice-skating, animal-waking, snow-clearing. :Twilight Sparkle: whine Thanks a lot for making me feel so much better. :Spike: That's what I'm here for, sister. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto. :Rainbow Dash: Got it. :Fluttershy: Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast. :Rainbow Dash: Got it. :Applejack: I'm tellin' you, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now. :Fluttershy: No, you simply must wait. :Rainbow Dash: Okay. :Applejack: Go. :Fluttershy: Stop. :Applejack: Go. :Fluttershy: Stop. :Applejack: GO! :Fluttershy: STOP! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Make up your minds! :Mayor Mare: Oh! What in Equestria are all you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were late for spring last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. :Twilight Sparkle: Did she say late? :Mayor Mare: I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt; the nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made one; :Rarity: sob :Mayor Mare: And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees... This isn't good, not at all! :Applejack: And it's gonna be all to pieces disastrous if we can't get our seeds all planted. :Rainbow Dash: Chillax Applejack, we're bustin' our chops as fast as we can. :Fluttershy: No, not fast, we have to wake animals slowly. :Big McIntosh: Uh, AJ? :Applejack: Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Rainbowshine: grunt Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds! :Rainbow Dash: Oh that featherbrain. Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west? :grumble and complain :Mayor Mare: Stop this at once. We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be more organized. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard, STAT! :Spike: Eh, yes, ma'am. :Twilight Sparkle: Stop, everypony! :argue :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :chirps :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. What you need is organization, and I'm just the pony for the job. :Wrap Up instrumental :Mayor Mare: I can't believe it. Spring is here! On time! And we have you to thank for it. If it weren't for your organizing skills we would still be arguing. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: It was a team effort. :Mayor Mare: And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you. We give you the title, "All-Team Organizer". :Twilight Sparkle: Gosh, I don't even know what to say. Thank you, everypony. :Mayor Mare: And hereby I declare that winter is... wrapped up on time. :cheers :Applejack: Spike's sure gonna be in for a hog-sized surprised when that last piece a' ice melts. :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them, and as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything. How's that, Spike? Spike? :Spike: snore :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. laughter :music :credits de:Transkripte/Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville en:Transcripts/Winter Wrap Up es:Transcripciones/Empacando el Invierno pl:Transkrypty/Pożegnanie Zimy sv:Transkript/Vädra ut vintern Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон